Hands of Another World
by vanitasREM
Summary: Through the subtlest things people can be connected. This is true for two completely different worlds. Join Team RWBY and Kamen Riders as they fight new monsters, make new friends and solve new mysteries. *WARNING* first fanfic


(Earth, Japan, Yumemi Town, Cous Coussier)

Everyone at Cous Coussier was really happy to see Eiji. Though they were using Facetime on an iPad, they still felt like he was there in the restaurant with them. After updating them on his travels he started to say

"I'm coming back to Japan to see if there's a way to bring Ankh back."

Everyone looked at him with a questioning gaze. Akira was the first one to speak up,

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, are you sure about that, Eiji? Besides all the Core Medals got sucked into that black hole after you defeated Maki.", Gouto cut in.

Eiji started to talk with a worried look,

"True, but I can still hear Cell Medals, but it's very faint."

Surprised Erika jumped up saying,

"Wait, you still have the PuToTyra medals in you!?"

Eiji answered,

"Yes, which is strange, I don't even know how they re entered my body?"

"Are those the only medals you have?" Asked the secretary.

"No, aside from the split Taka medal I have another set" he said as he pulled out 3 medals.

These medals were of a desert variety, the animals on them were a codra, a turtled , and a crocodile. Everyone looked at medals with intreg. The silence was broken by Hina, who asked

"What kind of combo is it?"

"I have no idea." He answered

"We can find out at the Kougami Labs when you get back.", Erika interrupted

"Okay, I'll call when I get back" Eiji said hanging up.

(Remnants,Vytal, Vale, Beacon)

Ruby was laying on her bed thinking about what happened with the Grimm invading the city. She was alone in her team's dorm, Weiss was training, Yang went with their dog, Zwei, to get her some chocolate chip cookies, and for all she knew Blake could have been learning to fly. Looking out the window she saw the sky go dark, opening the window to see what it was. What came through the window hitting her head wasn't rain but different kinds of coins. With a look of surprise Ruby said,

"Ow! What was that?"

During that more of those strange coins came in so she closed the window. Looking at the coins, she started to think

'What are these things?'

She picked up the coins off the floor, there were 4 of them in all, 2 of them were colored red with designs of birds on them, one was green with what appeared to be a bug, and the last one was orange-yellow with the design of a large cat. Her train of thought was interrupted by her teammates when they came in holding coins. Ruby asked,

"Where did you guys get those?"

The first one to answer was Yang as she pulled out Ruby's cookies,

"This thing fell on me when I was walking back here."

She held a yellow coin. Blake was the next one to speak,

"This fell beside me while I was on the roof."

The faunus held a green coin. Weiss was the last one to speak,

"These things hit the training bot and then hit me on the head!"

She held 2 blue coins which appeared to have sea animals on them. Ruby showed them the coins she found. Blake was the first one to notice a pattern in the coins.

"Looks like these things come in sets.", she told her teammates

"How can you tell?", asked her young leader

"These things have lines on the back of them," she said as she turned the one in her hand to show Ruby, "the one in my hand has 2 line, while the one in your hand has 3 lines."

Ruby looked in her hand to see the coins had lines on them. Both Yang and Weiss looked down at their coins to see lines as well. The red coins in Ruby's hand had both 1 and 3 lines, the yellow coin had 2 lines, Yang's coin had 3 lines, Weiss's coins had 1 and 2 lines.

"Wonder what they do?" Yang asked out loud

"We could ask Prof. Ozpin." Weiss suggested

"I don't think that we can do that Weiss." Ruby said

"Why not!?" Weiss said questioning her partner

"Because these things fell out of the sky." Retorted the young Huntress

"Ruby has a point." Replied the black clad Huntress

"What do we do then?" Asked the brawler

"Let's keep this to ourselves until we know what they are." Replied her younger sister.

(Earth, Japan, Baniamco City, Hikari Photo Studio)

Tsukasa was standing outside wondering what world to travel to next when Natsumi came out saying,

"Tsukasa, there's a new backdrop!"

He looked at her with surprise while asking,

"How's that possible?"

She responded with,

"I don't know, but go look at it."

Tsukasa entered the studio and started walking to the backdrop room. He was greeted by the sight of both Eijiro and Kivala staring at the new backdrop. Tsukasa noticed one thing and asked them,

"Where's Yusuke?"

Kivala answered with,

"He just disappeared."

The photographer asked the little white bat with surprised,

"How did he disappear?"

"He just walked up to the photo and turned to dust as soon as he got up to it.", answered Natsumi's grandfather

Looking at the new backdrop Tsukasa saw what appeared to be a large castle with a red roof and a clock on its center tower. The grounds in front of the building appeared paved with a statue of a man with sword and shield fighting a wolf-like creature. The sky had few clouds in it, but what surprised him is that there was futuristic ship near the clocktower. Upon closer inspection he saw the the 12, the 4, and the 8 have been replaced by emblems. On the 12 there appeared to be an emblem that appeared on the back of his rider card, on the 4 appeared a 'W' that was split into two colors, and on the 8 there appeared 3 O's connected together. As he got closer he noticed that the top emblem started glowing. Tsukasa thought to himself

'So this reacts to the presence of the rider the emblem corresponce to, then there must be two other riders.'

Natsumi came in and asked the same questions he did. With this realization he said

"We're going to have to wait and see what happens."

But Natsumi had an idea,

"I know who we should call."

"Who?" Asked the traveler

"Someplace called 'The Narumi Detective Agency'." She said as she dialed the phone

( Earth, Japan, Futo City, Narumi Detective Agency)

As he was looking through some case files, Shotaro heard his phone start to ring. Putting down the files he answered his phone,

"Hello, this is The Narumi Detective Agency."

"Uh, Yes, is this Shotaro Hidari?" Asked a girl's voice

"This is him. Who is this?" He answered

"My name is Natsumi Hikari and I have a request." She answered

"What is it and where is it?" Asked the half-boiled detective

"It's a missing persons case and the location is Baniamco City." Answered the caller

"I can't." He replied

"Okay, thank you for taking it into consideration." She answered as she hung up.

With this he started to look through more case files, but was interrupted by Akiko. With this he started to ask her,

"Why are you here?"

"Just checking in. Besides what was that call for?" She said

"It was for a case." He responded

With this Akiko pulled a slipper out of her bag and smacked Shotaro in the back of the head with it.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked her as Phillip came from the hangar

"Hey, what's going on?" Phillip asked after he saw the interaction

"He didn't accepted a request!" Akiko answered

"I can't do that because it's 20 kilometers away." He answered

"Okay, so who called?" The avatar asked as he prepared for a look up

"Her name is Natsumi Hikari," Shotaro responded "why do want to know?"

Asking the question too late, Philip was already in the Gaia Library.

"Natsumi Hikari." Philip said as bookshelves started to remove themselves, with only one book left floating in front of him. Finally having his conscious return to his body, Philip started to read the book. Though Shotaro and Akiko couldn't read the book, they felt Philip was onto something. Closing the book, Philip started to speak

"She is a Kamen Rider apparently."

With a look of confusion, Shotaro asked,

"What are you talking about, Philip!? Are you sure that the information is right?"

"The Earth's memories are never wrong." Answered his partner

"Okay then let's go ask Ryu and get more information on her." The Detective replied

"Oh, sorry we're going on a vacation and I didn't want him to bring his Kamen Rider things, so here. Keep an eye on them please" Akiko said as she held out Accel driver and memory. Shotaro took them and said,

"So that's what you wanted to talk about."

"Yeah we're going to be gone for a week, so take care and don't destroy anything." She said as she walked out the door

"If that's all she wanted to say, than she could have called" Shotaro muttered to himself as walk to the hangar. Following him, Philip asked

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to input the data on the Accel Memory."

Upon entering the hangar, both of them were taken by surprise when they saw Kamen Rider Skull and Eternal. Both deceased Riders turned around and disappeared in a flurry of black and white flakes after looking Shotaro and Philip in the eyes. Running to the other side of the hangar, Shotaro found a note on the whiteboard saying

'_Memories are given to those who will fight, come to where we last stood and face us_' looking at it with confusion Shotaro started to think about what it meant, so he just stayed there, thinking.

(Remnants, Vytal, Vale, Warehouse District)

A White Fang member was on patrolling around until he saw something strange. On the ground was a trail of silver coins leading to an abandoned corner of the lot. Looking around he yelled,

"Hello is anyone there?"

Leaving the area to get some help, he started to hear a jingling noise started up behind him, turning around he saw 5 figures made out of the same coins on the ground started to walk towards him. Each figure was covered in a different aura ranging from yellow, green, blue, light purple, and fading red. Uttering in what appeared to be to a deep yet hollow voice,

"Take us to a place filled with desires."

"W-w-why s-should I?", Stuttered the White Fang guard

The same voice, which appeared to be coming from the green one, answered,

"We can make your desires come true, if they're strong enough."

"Okay as long as you guys don't hurt me, okay?" the guard said after calming down

Walking to the warehouse that they were using as a base, the White Fang member was surprised to see Adam. Turning around to see who came in, he saw one of the guards and 5 people behind him. With a swift movement, he unsheath Wilt pointing it at the guard while saying,

"Why did you bring these humans here?"

"What are you talking about, boss?", asked the White Fang member with confusion

"Turn around and see for yourself.", Answered the the sword-wielder

Doing as he was told, the guard was surprised to see people who looked completely different from the monsters who were following him. One had brown hair that reached his neck, a black shirt with a green leather jacket over it, and a pair of black pants. Another one had bleached blonde hair in a ponytail, a yellow and black flannel shirt, and loose black pants. The tallest one of them had spiked black hair, a gray cardigan, and black pants, again. The only girl among them had long, black hair that reached down to her back, a black and blue flannel shirt, and a black and blue plaid skirt with black stockings. The last one was a little boy who had short black hair that reached his ears, a white button up with a missing sleeve revealing a purple sleeve, and white shorts.

"Ah! What happened to those other 'things'?", asked the faunus

"Oh, you mean our real forms?", asked the blonde "Let me tell you this, we're not actually human."

"What are you then if you're not human?", asked Adam

With this, the 5 'people', returned to their original forms.

"We are Greeed.", answered the green one "We want nothing more than to fulfil our desires, and we can help fulfil yours. I am Uva."

"I'm Kazari.", answered the yellow one

"Hello, I am Mezool.", she greeted

"Me, Gamel.", announced the gray one

"I don't truly remember my name.", answered the red one

"So, will you accept our help?", asked Kazari

"No, we've been doing just fine without you and we will continue like that.", answered the bull faunus

"I think we should accept their offer.", said a mysterious voice

With the sound of clicking heels, Cinder appeared on the platform with Emerald and Mercury behind. Adam looked at them with question and asked,

"Why should we?"

"Because we don't get offers like this everyday, and beside these aren't your average, everyday occurrence.", she answered

"Then let's see what they can do.", said Mercury as jumped over the railing to the Greeed

"So you want to fight, okay.", Kazari said as he got into a combat stance

With this Mercury proceeded to try and kick the feline monster, but what he was not expecting was his immense speed. Kazari took this moment of shock as an opening and proceeded to claw his opponent, sending him flying. Trying to get up, Mercury was knocked down again by Kazari, with this Kazari put his foot on his opponents hands, pinning him to the ground. Mercury finally getting a gauge on his opponent's strength, he gave up.

"This guy is pretty good, so the rest must be on the same level.", Mercury called to Cinder

"Then tell them 'we accept'.", she called back

"Cinder are you sure this a good idea?", questioned Emerald

"We'll see.", Cinder consuled her green-haired companion.

**COUNT THE MEDALS**

_Eiji_

- Cobra

- Kame

- Wani

- Petera

- Tricera

- Tyranno

_RWBY_

- 1 Taka

- 1 Coundoru

- 1 Lion

- 1 Tora

- 1 Kuwagata

- 1 Batta

- 1 Shachi

- 1 Unagi

**This is my first fic, so any and all reviews are welcome. I know the OOO's portion was short, and the Double section was bouncing all over the place, so i'll try and make it better next time.**


End file.
